Sizzle
*Real name: Teela Spuunvll *Alias: Sizzle *Identity: Public *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Occupation: Legion reservist *Family: none known *Affiliation: Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime); Abaddonus (homeworld) *First appearance: Legion of Super-Heroes vol 5 #48 (Jan 2009) *Universe: Earth-Prime *Alternate versions: none known History One of the earliest tasks undertaken by the Legion’s self-styled business manager, M’Rissey, was to select and pre-screen candidates for Legion membership. This was during a period when the Legion had recently been at odds with the United Planets and was still struggling with a lack of personnel and resources. At this time, Earth was awash with super-beings who had travelled there to apply for the United Planets Young Heroes, the UP-sanctioned team intended to replace the Legion, but when an intruder planet appeared in the Sol system, an emergency was declared and the UPYH tryouts were suspended, leaving the ‘wannabes’ restless, at large, and potentially disruptive. M’Rissey recruited four of the most stable of these rogue super-beings as potential Legionnaires, among them Sizzle, a.k.a Teela Spuunvll of Abaddonus. Through a means as yet unrevealed, she had gained the power of absorbing energy and changing it from one form to another – for example, sound to light or gamma rays to electricity. During an impressive audition, she absorbed much of Sun Boy’s radiant heat and directed it as an electrical blast at her co-applicant, the virtually indestructible Turtle. Ultimately though, she was rejected on the grounds of needing an external source of energy, without which she was no more formidable than an ordinary athletic humanoid. Nevertheless, Sizzle and her two fellow unsuccessful applicants, Night Girl and Turtle (the fourth applicant, Gazelle, was accepted into the team) were offered another option. Given that each, despite their limitations, could be a formidable asset in the right circumstances, they were invited to become the charter members of a new auxiliary organization, the Legion Reserve. They would receive Legion training, be issued with flight rings and custom uniforms, and be kept on standby status. Then, when their particular abilities were needed, they would be called to active duty with the full rights and privileges of Legionnaires. All three enthusiastically accepted. Shortly thereafter, Sizzle got the chance to earn her spurs on her first mission. The Legion – and Earth – were threatened by an intruder planet, the vanguard of a race of virtual beings who, operating through physical avatars, digitally copied, then destroyed, artifacts and people. Sizzle accompanied Brainiac 5 and an Espionage Squad mission team to the intruder planet. Using her energy absorbing and redirecting abilities, she first breached the deadly quantum disruptor field that protected it, then discharged the energy and destroyed key parts of the planet’s auto-manufacturing process. The subsequent activities, if any, of Sizzle and her fellow Reservists remain undocumented. They were not among the Legionnaires who participated in the Final Crisis event, and their parallel, if it still exists, is no longer reachable. Earth-Prime Sizzle_LSH48_rr.gif|LSH v5 #48 Sizzle2.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:30th Century Category:Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) Category:Earth-Prime Category:S Category:Homeworld: Abaddonus